


atsumu asthma taking a dump

by sycriety



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV), Haikyuu!!, Hunter X Hunter, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The 13th Warrior (1999), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Chaos, Crying, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Men Crying, Multi, Sad, Slice of Life, Typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1974-03-03
Updated: 1974-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sycriety/pseuds/sycriety
Summary: atsumu taking a shit while his brother is eating
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Hisoka, Hisoka/Killua Zoldyck, Kamado Nezuko & Killua Zoldyck, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 5





	atsumu asthma taking a dump

**Author's Note:**

> scary warning very much angst

atsumu is sitting on the toilet. his brother is next to him, eating a burrito. atsumu shits and he walks away. for a better reading experience, listen to pee pee poo poo by BABY KATA the end 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you are not crying


End file.
